Fire and Ice
by marvelotex
Summary: Tony Stark's younger sister, Ava, works for SHEILD. On the helicarrier, the landing site was compromised, and she and her team are forced to parachute into uncharted Norway, in the middle of winter. Will she survive? Will her unit survive?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, just Ava.**

* * *

Ava sat on the top of the helicarrier, the oxygen pack was running out of oxygen, and breathing was getting harder, but she still sat. The helicarrier was headed towards Norway, she didn't know exactly where, but she knew that it was a long ways away, and probably just as cold on the ground as it was here at 30,000 feet in the air.

A little light in the corner of her mask started flashing, letting her know that she needed to go inside, or get a new pack, otherwise she'd probably die. She attempted to get up, but the layers of warm clothing were restricting.

One last look downwards. She needed to know where she was going, but the cloud layer was too thick. Director Fury was on the ship, and wasn't telling anyone but the pilot the destination. She pressed her hands hard against the surface of the helicarrier, pushed as hard as she could, and got up. Slowly walking towards the door, the ship lurched, and she fell. The door was close enough to get to through a series of crawling, rolling, and squirming. She got inside, just as her oxygen tank ran out, and she gasped for air.

Getting on her feet, she ran towards the control room with all the energy she had left.

"Agent Stark!" Fury's voice rang loud in the room.

"Yes sir." she replied, "What's wrong with the ship?"

"Nothing, we had a medical emergency with one of the pilots, everything is working fine, but our destination isn't."

"What about it?"

"The managers of the landing pad backed out on the deal," his face solemn, "We need to get you and the crew down, so you'll be parachuting down with your unit."

"I'll go notify them sir," Ava said as she briskly walked away.

* * *

Walking into the room, the rest of her unit looked back at her, the leader.

"Agent Stark, what's wrong?" Agent Louisa Ramsey, the youngest on the team, selected because of her sensitivity to others emotions, she was the only other member of the unit, along with Ava, who didn't have some superpower or mutation.

"We're airdropping in. Our landing site has been compromised." Ava said quickly, "It's cold, and we'll need to hike to the previous landing site to catch up to the mission."

"Wait," Anton Paley, the chameleon, asked, "How do we know where we're going?"

"We have the coördinates now," she replied, "but we have to get going."

She walked away, as a rustling came from the previously relaxed unit as they got up and walked to grab parachutes, windbreakers, warm layers, and survival packs.

* * *

The jump room was cold, and Ava watched the others struggle to get their layers on. All she had to do was grab a bag and a chute, since she had already been up on top of the carrier, but even she was nervous, they were jumping into Norway in the middle of winter, the cloud layer was thick, and no one knew if they were above a forest or a lake. It was a dangerous jump, and Ava pictured her brother sitting next to her. He would be laughing at her, just because she was nervous.

Her brother had a suit to break his fall, one with a jetpack. She had a parachute.

"Prepare for opening!" The director's voice said, shocking her, as he walked into the room, pressing the button. The blast of wind pushed Ava back into the wall as Fury said, "Everyone, jump now!"

Ava watched as her unit dropped out, one at a time from the carrier, and as she prepared, the Director held her back, "Ava," he said, shocking her by using her first name, "You are second in command only to me. You must give orders, without radioing. I'll need you to radio once you make it to the base, but from here on out, you are in command."

"Yes sir," she replied, the only one left to jump, "I'll do my best."

"No. You'll do more than your best," he replied, "I don't trust your brother, but you, I trust. I know you'll make the right decisions for the best of the unit. You'll make it. Now jump."

"Thanks," she said, as she nodded at him.

Then she jumped. Bringing her body into an aerodynamic shape, she propelled downwards, the cold air whipping across her face. She caught up with her crew, just in time to signal the chute release. They pushed away from each other, and pulled the cords.

The chute went up with a sickening and bone-breaking jolt.

* * *

**A/N: Please review, I hope you like it, and I'll try to update soon.**


End file.
